Welcome to My Life
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: A song that fit Harry's life. Obviously a song fic, R&R!


**Welcome to My Life  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!  
_________________________________________________________________________**

Harry Potter, of Number 4 on Privet Drive, sat on his bed, bleeding and broken from the beating he had received not moments ago.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Harry had almost broken a couple of harsh beatings before the last, but he held strong, thinking that he would be able to give the wizarding world peace if he lived.  
_  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong_

Ever since he was a child, he had felt out of place-everywhere-as school, 'home' if he dared call it that, and just about anywhere else he had been to.He knew he didn't belong anywhere. Except maybe Hogwarts, but still there he was treated like a God because of him being the 'Chosen One'.__

And no one understands you

No one did…__

Do you ever wanna run away?

He had run away, in his third year, but that had all been in vain. He wished he could go back and change it all. He wanted to set everything right.__

Do you lock yourself in your room?

He was afraid to leave…__

With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

He was surprised. The Order put guards around his house, though no one, not anyone, heard his screams of terror as his uncle whipped his scarred back or bashed his face with his belt.__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Was there anyone who knew what it was like…?__

To be hurt

So much pain…__

To feel lost

So lost and afraid…__

To be left out in the dark

Why was it so dark in here?__

To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

Pushed around… It was his life purpose to get pushed down and stay down…__

To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you 

No one can save him… He wasn't worth it…__

No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Harry concluded… Life sucks!__

Do you wanna be somebody else?

So freaking bad…__

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Left out? He was always in the way…__

Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over

Harry wanted his life over or to go back and change everything he had done…__

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?

No one cared…__

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

_  
_Bleeding hard than ever before… No even when he faced Voldemort…__

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

He needed to leave and come back later when everything was alright…__

To be hurt  
To feel lost

So hurt he couldn't move… So lost he was crying from it…__

To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down

He could feel the bruises forming and growing…__

To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you 

Could anyone save him?__

No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

What life?__

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back

Dumbledore… Ron…__

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

He was never okay…__

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there

Sounds like Malfoy…__

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

Do one…__

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark

So dark, cold…__

To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

What it's like? It was too horrible to even imagine…__

To be hurt

Bruises… Cuts… Breaks…__

To feel lost

Hogwarts… Magic…__

To be left out in the dark

The Order… Lessons with Snape… __

To be kicked when you're down

Ron's idiotic mind…__

To feel like you've been pushed around

The Dursleys…__

To be on the edge of breaking down

The blade sitting there, so tempting…__

And no one's there to save you

No parents, godparents… No one…__

No you don't know what it's like

Don't even try to understand…__

Welcome to my life…

Welcome to my life…

Welcome to my life…

**Another Song Fic, I think my other one was better. Thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
